<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Them Wonder How We Got this Far by DaemonlikeShape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761759">Let Them Wonder How We Got this Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonlikeShape/pseuds/DaemonlikeShape'>DaemonlikeShape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonlikeShape/pseuds/DaemonlikeShape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni and Shelby sit next to each other in literature class. Despite not knowing each other very well, their prejudices towards one another seem to be the obstacle that doesn't let them get along.<br/>Things may start to change when Shelby is suddenly facing the loss of her best friend, which leads her to snap at Toni for teasing her, not knowing what was going on; when she learns what happened after Dot tells her, she decides to reach out and apologize to Shelby, texting her on instagram.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, I'm a newbie in the Fan Fiction department, this is my first. I decided just to give it a try, I guess if you come to like it and want more I could try to keep it on. For now I just did this easy thing, focused on them texting each other. Like a back and forth sort of thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3:</strong><br/>
Hey.<br/>
I'm so sorry about what happened to your friend. I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you, if I'd known I would have never teased you that way. That was really bitchy, I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to make it worse for you in anyway and that I will never do that again, promised.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind:</strong><br/>
Hey. It's ok, you didn't know. I'm sorry too for how I reacted, It wasn't fair either to take it all out on you.</p><p><br/>
<strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You kidding? Dude your reaction wasn't even close to unfair<br/>
I know I would have probably knocked me out on the ground, if I were in your shoes.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind:</strong><br/>
Lol. Yeah, well you are famous for being a hothead, I'm usually way more in control than that. Besides, I don't think I'm that good at fighting?</p><p><br/>
<strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Lol. True, you really don't seem like THAT type of person... But still, you may never know</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Think it this way: you got lucky I am NOT that type of person</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, I am so thankful or now I would be sitting at home, licking my wounds</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Lol </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
How are you btw? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm a little better. I told my family I needed a break from school, yk... To process. They were reluctant about it, but in the end they gave up. I'm spending a couple of days at my grandparents' house, out of town. <br/>
How are you? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I think they did the right thing letting you get away from this place for sometime..we all would need that. Anyway, I'm good, just trying to focus on midterms and homework<br/>
Without success, I may add</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Lol <br/>
You should probably get off the phone and study rn if you don't wanna fail Mr. Scott's class</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, I should probably get to that<br/>
I really don't want to, though </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
C'mon try to stay focused<br/>
I have to get to my homework too</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Do you need notes from class? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
No, it's ok. Dottie updated me and sent me some pics of her notes<br/>
Thank you though </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, no problem :) </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Have a good study session! </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>: <br/>
Thanks :) you too! </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>5 days later</em> </span>
</p><p><em><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind relpied to your story</strong></em>:<br/>
How come you eat so much junk food and yet manage to stay in such a good shape?? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
'Cause I workout a lot. I am the basketball captain yk</p><p>
  <strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind:</strong>
</p><p>Ah right<br/>
How could I forget? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You should try that too and maybe you won't need to eat salad everyday</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I do workout. I go to the gym everyday but still, I eat one cheeseburger and gain 10 pounds. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Oh well. That's just bad genetics then<br/>
Guess you are doomed to salad for the rest of your life</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Well, I guess not everybody can be as lucky as Toni Shalifucking </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Didn't daddy teach you not to swear? Now god will be mad at you </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Is it swearing though? I mean I just copy pasted your name</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
It is, he can see everything you do and can also read your texts. You're going to hell</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Are you saying that I am also doomed to spend my afterlife in the same place where you're going? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You wish! It's going to be even worse. You are doomed to be watching me eating junk food for eternity while you're eating salad<br/>
And a diet coke. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_the Goodkind</strong>:<br/>
Well the diet coke is a bonus</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Pff. Of course you drink diet coke. I should have known that. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Excuse me, what do you mean? Diet coke is the best, tastes like coke and it has 0 sugar</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Sure Jan, if u believe that</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
It is written on the can????? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Diet coke does NOT taste like coke. <br/>
There's a reason why coke is good and that is because of sugar. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm sorry, but my "bad genetics" don't allow me to drink that</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Then you are doomed to eat salad and drink water. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
If my punishment is to be eating salad while watching you eat junk food, what is your punishment, uh? It seems to me more like you are getting a reward being in hell</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Oh believe me, far from it<br/>
Since I'm doomed to share the place with you while you watch me eat I can't even enjoy the meal</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Lol<br/>
You are such an idiot</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Not my fault. God made me that way. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Hear, hear. And I thought you didn't believe in God</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
As a matter of fact, I don't. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Then it is your fault if you are an idiot. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Maybe.... Or maybe I just act like one so that I can be at your level</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Ouch. That hurt. :'(</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Not as much as this will hurt</p><p><em><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3 sent a photo</strong></em>:<br/>
<em>* nachos and cheese*</em></p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Ok it's official. I hate you. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
If I make the pastor's daughter hate me, I take that as a win </p><p><em><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind sent a photo</strong></em>:<br/>
<em>*grumpy annoyed face*</em></p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Wait, you wear glasses??? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
... Is it that absurd?? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You know what? There may be some god after all<br/>
No decent god would bottle up all perfection in one human being and let the rest of us walk around looking like gremlings</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Not exactly news, this is part of my bad genetics  </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Lol. True</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You did say I was perfect though :) </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Oh don't flatter yourself. You do pageants, everybody thinks you are this perfect barbie doll</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, I'm really far from it</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I know. You can't see for free</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Why am I still talking to you? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Because I'm funny. And I also send cute pics</p><p><em><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3 sent a photo</strong></em> <br/>
<em>*ugly face selfie*</em></p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Lol<br/>
And modest if I may add</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I like the glasses btw<br/>
I think you should wear them at school too</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Aww thank you :) </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, it would make your appearence less annoying :) </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
There it is<br/>
I thought something was wrong</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Sorry, I haven't got the "being nice" gene</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You have bad genetics too then</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I wouldn't say that. I actually consider it a quality rather than a flaw</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I thought we could have at least one thing in common :'(</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
We already share a class and we will share hell <br/>
Settle for that, dude! </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You know what they say: 3 is the perfect number</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I do hate even numbers... </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Intresting.... Is there something you don't hate? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
No. God I have so much hate in my heart</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
EVEN PUPPIES????? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Ok well even I can't be that bad</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
There you go. We found our 3rd thing</p><p>
  <strong>ShaliFuckingToni3:</strong>
</p><p>Omg??Does this mean.... We're friends??? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:</p><p>it only takes 3 things in common???? </p><p> </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I've always wanted a white straight firend :') </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
And I've always wanted an atheistic friend <br/>
I'm so excited rn! </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
We can bring out the best in each other<br/>
Like I can teach you how not to believe in god and you can teach me... Well I don't really know what I could learn from you. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
....I will teach you to eat healthy food</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
But where's the fun in that? :(</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
How can being healthy not be fun? You will thank me one day</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
No, I really don't think I want that<br/>
Sorry, guess we just can't be friends</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Well, it was fun while it lasted</p><p><strong>ShalifuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Fastest friend I ever made and lost</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I may not see for free, but I am the flash</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
U srsly did not make that joke</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
:'( <br/>
If u were my friend u would laugh :(</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
In my defense, I'm really bad at lying</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Now that isn't true<br/>
You just said you were funny like 10 minutes ago! </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
... <br/>
Srsly I'm incapabale of lying, even in txt messages</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
So, does this mean that I can ask whatever question I want to and expect you to be honest? </p><p> </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I said I'm bad at lying<br/>
I didn't say I'm bad at shutting people out 😎 </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
That is just... Impressive. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I know, right? I have like 0 flaws</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You would be bad at acting though </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Good thing I play basketball</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Indeed, or we'd have to attend another class together</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
And she does theater too. Why am I not surprised?</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Yk, I use it as an healthy cooping mechanism to channel my anger and turn it into something constructive. Maybe you should try that sometime</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
But I already have my outlet rage thingy</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, going around school throwing urine at people can't really be considered an healthy outlet, Shalifoe. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I was talking about basketball, Goodkind. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Oh. Well, that doesn't quite work out like it should, does it? You still go around throwing urine</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
First of all, that happened only one time and that bitch deserved it. Second, who the fuck says "urine"? Just say "piss" ffs</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You know, polite, educated people. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
More like annoying, knowing-all, show-off people. <br/>
Besides, how do you even know about the "urine" accident? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Please! Your reputation preceeds you. That's basically the only reason why you're famous at school</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
And I am very proud of it. I regret nothing. Although I have to admit I am a little disappointed that that is the ONLY reason why.</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Why? Is there something else even more grotesque?</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Dude! I'm the fucking basketball captain!</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Oh right, there's that. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Uhm.. Ok. Totally not offended by the fact that you keep underestimating my talent. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm not underestimating your talent, I'm just saying that you're popular for other reasons, that have nothing to do with basketball. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Good way to use words, still the same meaning</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
OMG you are impossible to please! <br/>
It's that everbody is focused on football in our highschool, don't really pay attention to any other sports. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
...And somehow you managed to make it even worse. Wow. "She'll be the Goodkind" my ass</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Allright allright, chill. I never said you weren't talented, you just misunderstood my words</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Just say that I'm the best basketball player and I forgive you</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
How can I say that if I've never seen you play? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Ok that's it. U crossed the line. <br/>
Unbelievable</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Oh c'mon! You've never seen me play either and I'm not complaining about it</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Because it's different. In theater you don't have to compete against other teams to get to the top. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Well well well... Who's underestimating now? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Wtf. I am not.</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I mean I could say that you are the best basketball player, but then it would be just lying to your face, because you know I've never seen you play. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Then why don't you come to the next game and watch me play, see for yourself and confirm my statement? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Why would I do that? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Because I'm questioning your reliability and you want to prove me wrong</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
.. And you want to be proven wrong? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
No. I want to prove YOU wrong. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
But I don't care about being right or wrong. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You admit you are wrong, then? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
What the heck? No. When did I say that? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Dude. You said you don't care. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I don't care about having to prove that I'm right, that doesn't mean I'm wrong. I just don't wanna prove it. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
In my house we say "chicken out" </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
There's no way you're letting this go, are you? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Nope, no fucking way. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Fine. I'll come to the stupid game. <br/>
When is it? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
First game after Christmas break, on friday<br/>
And it's not stupid. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Just so you know, I don't know anything about basketball. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Doesn't matter. You just have to focus on me and my scores. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Jeez, full of yourself much? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Duh, obviously</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Disappointed but not surprised</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You won't be, once you see me play</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Maybe I won't be disappointed but for sure I'd be surprised If you manage not to start a fight by the end of the game</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Can't make that promise</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Figures</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I came here to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
LOL I actually started the conversation, so yeah. My bad</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
It's actually pretty late... </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Omg 2:47 am???? I didn't even realize. Damn. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, I'm about to pass out</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Same<br/>
Goodnight Shalifoe :) </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Goodnight Goodkind<br/>
Jesus, that sounds awful</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Lol it's really cacophonous</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I can just mix them up and say GoodKnight</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
.... Go to sleep. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Goodnight GK :) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 20 Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so this is like the follow up of the previous chapter and in my head, this exchanging they're having, is happening during christmas holidays, so they actually haven't seen each other at all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3 replied to your story</strong></em>:<br/>
Of course you're a Taylor Swift fan.</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You bet I am! She's the queen, SHE IS the music Industry.</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
God you're a walking cliché</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I will not sit here, listening to you hating on the best person and singer ever</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Like I said: walking cliché</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I am not. I have miscellaneous taste in music.<br/>
Besides, I started listening to TS before she really blew up.</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I bet I can name your 3 faves singers, just like that</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Bring it on<br/>
But Taylor Swift doesn't count, so you actually have to say 3 names</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Katy Perry<br/>
Ed Sheeran<br/>
1Direction </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
...Pretty accurate, if it wasn't for 1direction</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
U serious??? That was unexpected</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Boy bands, not my thing<br/>
I also listen to "not so mainstream" artists yk.. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Yeah? Like who? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Like Gracie Abrams?? Sody? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Don't know who they are</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
See? Stop being so judgy and prejudiced</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Allright, you made your point<br/>
Taylor Swift though.... </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm actually more into her previous works than the latest? So give me a break</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Not that I'm an expert on the subject, but reputation was actually kinda good<br/>
Red though... </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You do listen to Taylor Swift! And you have the guts to shame me for it<br/>
The audacity</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I can't talk shit about something I don't know, can I? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
And yet you do it with me</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You're annoying as fuck</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Anyway Red is a masterpiece, along with 1989 and the fact that you are unable to acknowledge that, it kinda shows the type of person you are. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I don't like your judgy tone. And I don't like cheesy pop albums. At least rep. has some R&amp;B<br/>
1989 is average</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Average??? Omg get out of my face! </p><p><strong><em>ShaliFuckingToni3 sent you a photo</em></strong>:<br/>
<em>*middle finger*</em></p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Ok smart-ass what kind of music do you like? I mean, besides R&amp;B</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
It really depends on the period but I am into rap</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
And I was the walking cliché 😒</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Maybe I am but I'm proud of it</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Eminem, Mackelmore, Drake</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I mean those are all great artists and Eminem is kinda of a rap god, but I'm more into NF, Witt Lowry, Phora, LAUV and that kind of stuff</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Of course you don't, miss Swiftie</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I have good taste yk. Like the basics, the classics? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Name one example</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Tracy Chapman</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I don't think I've ever heard of that</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Are you kidding? Her songs are like... <br/>
Ok you have to listen to her. Promise you do that? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I will give you just one song to make me like her</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Go listen to "fast car" is like one of the best songs ever written</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Ok<br/>
But you have to listen to something I like</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm not really into rap... </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Just play "let you down" by NF <br/>
It's like the most popular song, I don't think you'd like the other stuff</p><p><em><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind sent a photo</strong></em>:<br/>
<em>*screenshot of NF's "let you down" playing*</em></p><p><em><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3 sent a photo</strong></em>:<br/>
<em>*screenshot of Tracy Chapman's "fast car" playing*</em></p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Yk it's actually not that bad. I like it</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Told ya</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You might have made me change my mind about rap</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>: <br/>
😎😎😎😎😎😎</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm listening to "how could you leave us" now </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
My fave :') </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Really? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Yeah it's heartbreaking<br/>
Just ike this fucking song you made me play<br/>
Wtf dude?? I didn't wanna cry today?? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Lol I told you, that is some good song right there</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
As much as I hate to say it, I agree. This is a great fucking song</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, I think you owe me an apology. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Keep dreaming Becky ;) </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm waiting. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You can wait 'til we meet in hell </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Will you apologize then? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, not happening</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
??? What cow?? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
...You can't be serious rn</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
What? I didn't say anything <br/>
You're the one saying weird shit about cows</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Omg I can't believe you don't know I was quoting Mulan... </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Cartoons? Really? What are you, 5?</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
People who think disney movies are only for children don't deserve my respect. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You're going to college next year, maybe try to grow up? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I won't waste my time talking to someone that HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN MULAN</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I have seen it, alright? When I was little. That's what cartoons are for. When you are little it's cool singing along with the songs but once you grow up, it just makes you pathetic. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You are literally the worst human being on earth</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Hey god is not happy about you saying such things<br/>
Love your neighbour</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Believe me, even He's agreeing with me right now</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Oh wow. Is he in your house rn? Are you 2 having a slumber party? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I asked Him, I talk to Him everyday</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Like, you text? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Exactly, I have His number. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
If you 2 are so close, can you ask him to do me a favor and drop 100.000. 000$ in cash at my doorstep? I could really use a little help on the finance department</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
He said you'll be rewarded in the future if you work hard enough</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Typical. I should've known better than to ask a penny-pinched guy</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Hey He preaches modesty and charity</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
And yet he refuses to do charity and give me what I need meanwhile lets you live in a fucking mansion</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
What do you need the money for? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Uhm.. idk, just the shallow things like living </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Are you struggling for your existence? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Hell yeah</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
And you think money can make you happy and solve all of your problems? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Do you know who asks that kind of questions? <br/>
People who actually don't need the money because they have them</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
This is not about who has the money and who doesn't, this is more about what the money can buy that will make you happy. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
This is starting to feel more like a church conselour session</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
After small talk, always comes the deep stuff</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I don't know if I'm ready to plunge into the depth of my subconscious</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
The sooner we rip off that bandaid, the better<br/>
We just get over with it and then you can get back at insulting me :) </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Oh but I want to get back at it nowwwww :'(</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
If you avoid your responsibilities like you avoid conversations..... </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I don't avoid responsibilities, I just ignore them until they eventually go away</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
It's called being immature</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Said the 17 year old girl still hung up on disney cartoons</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Since you're the one avoiding things, maybe you should pick an interesting topic</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I'm not good at conversations </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You mean deep convos, small talk or..? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I mean in general. It's a genetic trait. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Then I propose the 20 questions game</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Suddenlly I feel like I'm 8 years old again and I'm sitting around bonfire at school summer camp, while that bitch Kelly Harmon is making fun of my worn-out shoes</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
There's no bullying here, this is a safe space</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Fine, I'll give it a try<br/>
You start. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Mmm ok, let's start with an easy one: what's your favorite color? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Guess</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
That's not how it works. I make a question, you answer. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I answered. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Shalifoe. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Goodkind. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Just answer the freakin' question </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I use one of my 20 questions to ask you to guess it</p><p><strong>She_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
You can't use your question if you don't answer first! </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I bet your favorite color is pink</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Don't try to use your avoiding skills on me<br/>
And besides, it's not pink, you should really stop stereotyping me. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Then it's blue</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm not gonna tell until you tell me yours. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Fine. It's red. Burning red, like the mesmerizing one, almost fluorescent, that you can see in the embers of a fire</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
That's beautiful. And oddly specific. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
What can I say? I get deep when I talk about colors<br/>
Now tell me yours</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Mine it's the color of the green flash you get at a sunset just before it sinks below the horizon and you can spot it only for a second</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Wow. Now I wish I had seen that</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
If you get to think about all the beautiful miracles we get to see everyday, and that we don't notice just because we're too busy staring at our phones or watching netflix, and we take them for granted... Like every single thing that moves the mechanisms of this world it's just amazing. Almost too perfect to be real. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
That's deep. And kinda sounds like a boomer's speech</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Ok, ok no philosophical talks with you, noted.</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I mean, not when I'm sober! Those are the kind of stuff you can talk about when you're high as fuck </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Let's jump to the next question. <br/>
Your turn</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Speaking about being high<br/>
Have you ever tried something like that? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Are you asking just because you think I'm this perfect daddy's girl who never does anything that can be considered slightly close to illegal? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Basically</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Yeah I did try. Not smoking though, only brownies</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
This is fucking mindblowing </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Why? I'm just like every other girl<br/>
I'm not the prude everyone thinks I am</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Maybe I was wrong about you</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Yeah </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Your turn</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
If you could go anywhere right now, like any place in the world.. Where would you go? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Niagara falls. I've always wanted to go and my mom promised that one day she would take me. <br/>
Spoiler alert: she didn't keep her promise </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Maybe you will take her there one day</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I doubt that <br/>
Where would you go? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Iceland, definitely</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
That's so random</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I want to see the northern lights</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Omg same. I wasn't thinking about that at all</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I've always wondered how it would feel to witness the immensity of such beauty, wrapped around the natural dance of colors</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You're getting philosophical again</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Sorry</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Don't be. I kinda like it</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
That dangerously feels like a compliment</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
If you point that out, I take it back. </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Then drop the next question, Shalifoe</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
That's an impossible question! How can I decide? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
If you say pizza I swear to god</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodking</strong>:<br/>
Ok I have something in mind that I ate when I went to Italy but I don't recall the name </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
It was pizza, wasn't it</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Omg stop it, it wasn't <br/>
It was similar to lasagna but wasn't that. God I hate when this happens</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Chill. If I'd known a simple question could drive you to a mental breakdown I wouldn't have asked</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Tell me yours</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
That's bossy</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Pleaaaaaaseeeeee</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Mexican food, anything would fit </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Toni Shalifoe for y'all : she can give you an uttelry descriptive, specific, poetic answer when you ask her about her favorite color but gets totally generic about food. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
That's how I roll when things get too hard </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
It was literally you to ask the question</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
That was meant for you to answer, not the other way around</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I-<br/>
You are a pain in the ass, you know that? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I just wanna push you until you swear, like you just did. That's 1$ for the swear jar</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
That wasn't really swearing </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I bet you have a swear jar</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I will not confirm, nor deny it</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Oh. Ok<br/>
Next question: do you have a swear jar? </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I really hate you. </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I thought this was a safe space, free of bullying </p><p><em><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind sent you a photo</strong></em>:<br/>
<em>*swear jar on the desk*</em><br/>
Does this answer your question? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I fucking knew it</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm imagining how stupid your face might be with a smirk of satisfaction on it</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Hey :'( you said no bullying :(</p><p><em><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3 sent a photo</strong></em>:<br/>
<em> *sad puppy face with crying tears filter</em>*</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Not the puppy eyes! Those are my weakness</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I can read you like an open book</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
So, you can read? I'm impressed</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Ah-ah very funny. Dummie</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Can you read numbers too? Because you should look at the time</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Shit. It's late</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
We even broke last time's record</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I'm not even tired </p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I'm honestly struggling to keep my eyes open</p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
You're weak</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I don't even know how many questions we have left </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Too many, we answered like only 5</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Rain check? </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
Can't wait</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
I can't quite figure out if you're being ironic or not </p><p><strong>ShaliFuckingToni3</strong>:<br/>
I guess you'll never know ;) <br/>
Sweet dreams Goodkind</p><p><strong>Shel_be_theGoodkind</strong>:<br/>
Goodnight Shalifoe :) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the sweet comments, because I totally didn't plan on doing another chapter, but reading them it just made me want to do it.<br/>I really want to try to add another one where they actually meet, and see each other at the game, but more like a story telling, and not just the texting part.<br/>I will try to do that, even if I'm not sure writing is really my thing, I guess I'll just let you guys judge.</p><p>Let me know what you think about this and also about grammar mistakes! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni walked on the court in her basketball jersey, ready to start her warm-up before the game.</p><p>It was the first Friday back in school, right after Christmas break, and she couldn't wait to blow off some steam and get her head back in the game.</p><p>She looked around the school court and glanced at the bleachers to find Martha sitting there, on the front raw, scrolling through her phone; all around her, highschoolers and their parents, started gathering up on the benches, waiting for the game to begin.</p><p>There weren't a lot of people assisting, but still there were more than Toni had expected, since the first game was on a friday night and right after the holidays.</p><p>She started with some free throws, while checking the bleechers every now and then; she rarely got nervous before playing, but this time she was surprised to feel a glimmer of anxiety kicking in at the pit of her stomach. </p><p>She got away from the court just for a second, to drink up some water, while the room was suddenly starting to fill up and her teammates began to gather around their coach. Once again she looked at the bleachers and her eyes instinctively widened as she spotted a tall blonde girl, definitely overdressed for a highschool basketball game, waving at her.</p><p>Toni revealed a smile and gave her a quick nod, just to let her know she had seen her.</p><p>Shelby and Toni had been texting each other almost everyday during the holidays and the natural easyness of their interactions was totally unexpected, to the point that Toni had started to think that it was all in hear head at some point. But it wasn't. They started texting almost as a joke, without the slightest intention of becoming friends, let alone enjoying each other's bickering; but as the conversations kept going on, and on and on, something ineffable started to form between them, some sort of werid bond.</p><p>Toni really didn't know what to expect from this relationship, or friendship, nor if it could be called so,  but she started to enjoy it. A lot. </p><p>The game began, and Toni had her head completely focused on it.</p><p>It wasn't an eventful game, but still it had its turns, and about after one hour it ended with her team winning for a few points. </p><p><br/>
She celebrated for a few minutes with her teammates and after adressing her congratulations to the coach, she made her way to the front raw, where Martha was. Martha waved at her with her hand, hinting that she had to take a call, and moved away from the bench with her phone; Toni saw Shelby coming down the bleachers' stairs,  directed towards her. </p><p><br/>
" I think congratulations are in order," she said with a big smile. </p><p><br/>
" I think there's another thing that you should also say," Toni replied with a smirk. </p><p><br/>
" Yeah, yeah," Shelby said, rolling her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. </p><p><br/>
" Well, go on then," Toni crossed her arms, and gave her a nod, as if she was to encourage her. </p><p><br/>
" You are the best basketball player who ever dared to walk this court."</p><p><br/>
" Now we're talking!"</p><p> <br/>
And they both started laughing, before Toni interrupted their amusement.</p><p><br/>
 "So, what are you doing now, do you have any big plans for the night?" </p><p><br/>
" No, I' m headed home, I have to study." </p><p><br/>
" Dude, we literally just came back from holiday break, what is there to study?" Toni asked in a teasing tone. </p><p><br/>
" I just want to bring forward homework , you know, " Shelby replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. </p><p><br/>
" But it's friday night." </p><p><br/>
" Thanks for letting me know, I wasn't aware of that," the blonde teased back, with a daring smirk.</p><p><br/>
Toni rolled her eyes, and then glanced at Martha, who was still on the phone, before turning her attention back to Shelby. </p><p><br/>
"Look, me and Marty are going out tonight, nothing big really, we're just gonna grab some food and hang out for a bit, if you want to join us."</p><p><br/>
"Uhm, shouldn't you ask your friend first? You know, if that's ok with her?"</p><p><br/>
"What? To Marty? No, I mean she's like the nicest and selfless person ever, she really wouldn't mind. Believe me, I know her well, " Toni replied with a smile and then focused her look on her friend, with Shelby following her gaze, now also directing her own to Martha.</p><p><br/>
" Wait ah- you mean Marty as in Martha Blackburn?" </p><p><br/>
Toni looked at Shleby in surprise " Yeah, why? You know her?" </p><p><br/>
" We are paired up in chemistry, she's like the sweetest, "  She confirmed. </p><p><br/>
"I had no fucking clue. Ok, well, that answers your question. Really though. I mean, if you don't feel like going out I get it, but I think after all you've been through, it might do you good to have a night off."</p><p><br/>
While Toni was speaking, Martha had got back and she waved Shelby with a big smile on her face. </p><p><br/>
"Hi Shelby! What are you doing here?" </p><p><br/>
Shelby gestured vaguely " I came to see the game." </p><p><br/>
" Oh. I didn't know you were into basketball at all."</p><p><br/>
" Yeah, she really isn't," Toni joked, with a prompt smile, peeking at Shelby. </p><p><br/>
"Well, what are you doing now, are you headed home?" Martha asked her, ignoring Toni's joke. </p><p><br/>
" Yes, I was going to." </p><p><br/>
" But it's Friday night! Why don't you come with us?" Martha's tone sounded more like an excited demand rather than a question and then she quickly adressed Toni " It's ok with you, right?" </p><p><br/>
Toni couldn't help but laugh; the girl was asking if she was ok with it, right in front of the other girl she had just invited along, as if Shelby couldn't hear them or as if Toni could have said "no" if she didn't want her to join them. </p><p><br/>
" See. What did I tell you?" Toni ironically turned to Shelby, who was now laughing.</p><p> <br/>
 "Ok, ok you convinced me, I'll come." </p><p><br/>
" Yes!" Martha squealed in excitement.</p><p><br/>
Toni and Shelby gave each other a quick look and then they both tried to suffocate a laugh.</p><p> <br/>
" Allright, I'm gonna go shower now,"<br/>
Toni started walking away from the girls, directed towards the locker room, hearing Martha's words fading in the background " You better! You stink" followed by her amused laughing. </p><p><br/>
<em>This is gonna be a weird night</em>, Toni thought as she entered the shower. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I had said, this chapter is a little different than the others and I still don't know how I feel about it. It sure was challenging for me to write, since I've never done this before.<br/>I'm still pretty insecure about the story writing, and this one came out a little short, but I will try to get better at it, if you come to like it and want me to keep going.<br/>Let me know what you think, and if u have any suggestions on the stylistic :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Toni came out of the locker room, she found the two girls waiting for her, right where she had left them.</p>
<p>"So, where are we going?" Shelby asked, betraying a little excitement in her voice</p>
<p>"I don't know. Marty's the driver so she chooses."</p>
<p>"I was thinking that Mexican restaurant downtown? The one we used to go with Reagan?"</p>
<p>"Oh fuck yeah! I love that place and the arcade is right on the other side of the road, so we would also have after dinner planned," Toni esulted, then adressed straight to Shelby "Is that cool with you?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I'm up with whatever you guys wanna do."</p>
<p>"Then it's settled. Shelby, did you come with your car?" Martha asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's near the entrance. You lead the way and I follow you to the place with my car?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds good," Toni intervened. </p>
<p><br/>The 3 girls made their way to their cars, and opposite to what Toni was expecting, there wasn't any embarrassing moments of silence while walking to the parking lot, mostly because Marty and Shelby kept talking about their assignments for chemistry class.</p>
<p>Toni wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, but her gaze was fixed on Shelby: she was waring a simple but elegant crimson blouse  and a pair of jeans, and she was wrapped in a long camel coat, that made her look incredibly stylish and classy. Toni thought she was extremely attractive, in her way of walking, in her gestures and most of all, she had a thing for her green hazel eyes: she found them beyond spellbinding.</p>
<p> They got separated when Shelby reached her car and agreed that she would follow them up to the restaurant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got there that it was almost 9:30 pm and they hadn't booked a reservation, but luckily for them, table for three wasn't too hard to find, even for a friday night.</p>
<p>Marty sat at the head of the table, in between Toni and Shelby, who were one in front of the other; they made themselves comfortable, took off their jackets and began checking the menu, deciding what to order. </p>
<p>Suddenly, they heard a voice shouting from across the room, as a black haired girl was coming fast-paced towards Shelby, and greeted her with a hug. </p>
<p>"Yo girl! How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while." </p>
<p>"Hi Fatin," Shelby responded, hugging her back " yeah, I know, I just have been out of town before the holidays and then I had been really busy during Christmas so... anyways I'm good, how are you?" </p>
<p>"It's crazy. I'm hanging out with the gang and Kyle insisted on coming here before going to Dom's house for his 'after Christmas party', " Fatin answered with an hint of annoyance in her tone "but the idiot doesn't realize that we're on a fucking friday night and it's impossible to find a table for 8 without any reservation!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we got lucky really, and it's just the three of us, " Shelby said, pointing at the table.</p>
<p>In that moment Fatin realized that Shelby wasn't alone and she nodded at Toni "What's up Shalifoe? How's basketball?"</p>
<p>"Basketball's good, I just won a game. How's cello?"</p>
<p>"A pain in the ass, as usual. I swear to God I can't wait to go to college and leave this place forever."</p>
<p>Fatin took out her phone to check the notifications for a second, then adressed to Martha "Hi there, I'm Fatin."</p>
<p>"Hi, I know, I'm Martha," the girl shyly reached for Fatin's hand to shake. </p>
<p>"So, are you losers coming to Dom's party? There's gonna be tons of alcohol. I'm gonna get so wasted tonight that I won't even remeber we had this conversation, "  Fatin said in a laugh and then she turned her head over some boy who was calling her, saying that they were leaving. </p>
<p>"Yeah I'm coming!" she screamed, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>She looked at the 3 girls again, waiting for a response.</p>
<p> "I mean, we kinda already have plans, but we'll see if we can make it, " Shelby said while looking at the other two girls at her table, searching for some sort of agreement gesture. </p>
<p>"Whatever girl, I'll text you the adress just in case. See you later bitcheeees!" <br/>And with that statement, Fatin headed towards the door in her inimitable diva gait. </p>
<p>//</p>
<p>The night went on after they left the restaurant and decided to spend the rest of the evening at the arcade. <br/>Toni loved that place, even though she wasn't very fond of big crowded areas, she really liked the sounds of the arcade machines and how it was always full of people of all ages. Marty, on the other hand, wasn't as much as fond of that place as Toni was; she always ended up getting bored and wanting to call it a night, except this time she was really enjoying the company of Shelby.                  The two seemed to get along incredibly well, and they kept wanting to try all sort of games together, until they ended up spending most of their tokens on the dance mat, which they used for an incredibly amount of time. </p>
<p>After trying out diffent ones, such as house of the dead, airhockey and showdown together with the 2 girls, Toni went for one last game before heading out, and that was the street fun basketball arcade.</p>
<p>"Goodkind, come here," she said as she was inserting her tokens in "let's see what you've got."</p>
<p>Shelby reached the position, the two basketball game stations were next to each other "I'm really bad at this." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, but I wanna see HOW bad you are at this, " Toni laughed. </p>
<p>The game started and while they were playing, Martha wined about needing to find the bathroom and walked away, getting lost in the maze of the place. </p>
<p>"Jesus, you suck, " Toni was undoubtedly amused by Shelby's incapability to score.</p>
<p>"I'm aware. Quite convenient for you to pick this game, knowing you are incredibly good at it. Next time I'll challenge you at karaoke." </p>
<p>Toni laughed again, keeping her score high, not even bothering to aim, just easily hitting the basket. </p>
<p>"Maybe you would have preferred going to Dom's party instead of doing this." </p>
<p>"Actually, I was relieved when Martha said she couldn't go, because I wasn't really in the mood for partying tonight. And I'm enjoying this much more than I thought," Shelby widened up a smile that could've lightened up the room, showing her perfect white teeth, and Toni felt something vaguely resembling to butterflies in the pit of her stomach. </p>
<p>"I can't watch you embarassing yourself like this, come on, pass me the ball."</p>
<p>Toni picked up the ball from Shelby's hands and began throwing it in, over and over again, alternating between her hoop and Shelby's, increasing the girl's score at every throw, that was now up to 20.</p>
<p>"You're such a show-off," Shelby grimaced, shaking her head and they both started laughing and mocking each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So tonight was fun." </p>
<p>Martha's car was parked in front of Toni's foster home; Toni had a driver's licence but didn't own a car, so most of the times her and Marty were hanging out, it was always the other girl who picked her up and drived her home with her mom's car.</p>
<p>"It surprisingly was." </p>
<p>"I din't know you and Shelby were friends." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I didn't know that either," Toni replied with a small laugh and then looked at Marty.</p>
<p>The girl was staring at her with a weird smirk on her face, almost like if she was waiting for some kind of explanation.</p>
<p>"I mean we're not, we're just- I don't know, I guess we'll see how this goes."</p>
<p> "How do you even got to talk to her? I always had the impression you couldn't stand the girl at all."</p>
<p> "It was random, I texted her to apologize because I had been kinda of a dick to her in class and then- I don't know, we just started talking. I realized she's not that bad after all, she's cool you know." </p>
<p>"Well, I'm happy you came around. I kinda like Shelby, I hope this won't be a one-time hang." Marty turned the engine back on. </p>
<p>"I guess we'll see. Goodnight Marty, thanks for driving me home," Toni kissed her best friend on the cheek and got out of the car. </p>
<p>"You're welcome Bae. I love you, see you tomorrow!" </p>
<p><br/>Toni waved at Marty as she watched her drive away, then headed to the house, sliding the keys into the door lock.</p>
<p><em>Yeah, it really was a weird night,</em> Toni thought right before falling into a dreamy night's sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to get used to this, but it's really challenging. Anyways I already got the idea of where I want the story to go and for that I have to get used to the storytelling part.<br/>But I don't want to cut the texting parts, which I really enjoy writing, in fact the next chapter will be just like the firts ones.<br/>Let me know what you think if you want :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trust Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unknown:</strong>
</p><p>Hey slacker</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Who' s this?</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown:</strong>
</p><p>It's Shelby</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Shelby who</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown:</strong>
</p><p>😒😒😒</p><p>Shelby Goodkind</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Oh. That one</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I'm sorry, are you disappointed?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, but I'm used to it</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You get more annoying  by the day</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>How'd you get my number?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Martha gave it to me</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Jeez. You know, if you wanted my number you  could have just asked</p><p>No need to bother my best friend</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>It's not like that.</p><p>We were texting and I asked her if the two of you wanted to go to the movies with me and Dottie on saturday</p><p>She gave me your number and suggested to ask you myself</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Chill, I was joking</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>🙄</p><p>So, what do you say?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It depends</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Martha already said she's coming</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Well, it's a free country and Marty kinda has free will</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>😒</p><p>It depends on what?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Which movie are you going to watch?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I don't know, Dottie picked it. It has to do with survival and sharks.</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Ok but how's called</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I don't know, I don't remember</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You're useless</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>And you're rude</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Tell me something I don't know</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Something I don't know :)</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I-</p><p>I will stop texting you back right away</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Do you want me to ask her?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yes or I'm not going</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Jeez, ok</p><p>Just wait</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Not going anywhere</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>It's called the shallows. Blake Lively is starring</p><p>Maybe watch the trailer so you get an idea</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You had me at Blake Lively, but I'm going to watch the trailer nonetheless</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Ok, yeah I will join</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Cool</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I didn't know you and Dot Campbell were so close</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>We're not. I mean, we were the first years of middle school, but then we kinda drifted apart</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>So how come you're hanging out with her?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Because after what happened to my friend Becca, Dot was really nice, she was there for me. She didn't have to, since we barely talked but she did it anyway and that made me question stuff</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Oh. Stuff like what?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You know, relationships, friendships and the people who really care about me and the ones who just pretend to care</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You know, I have to say that this was kinda unexpected</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Idk just, you wanting to hang out with us... We're not exactly high school royalty</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Now what's that supposed to mean</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I mean, I'm not saying it in an offensive way, I just thought that you would prefer to hang out with the popular kids. Like Fatin, and the others, as you used to do all the time the previous years</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>But I'm not like that. I don't care about popularity or royalty or whatever, I just care about feeling comfortable around the people I'm spending time with</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>And you don't feel comfortable around Fatin and "the gang"?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Not really, no</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Then why did you start hanging out with them in the first place?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>That's kind of a long story</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It's ok I have nothing better to do anyway so spill the beans</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Allright, so when I was a freshmen, my friend Becca was having a hard time, like mentally speaking. I was there for her, but she wasn't always in the mood to hang out or talk, and I never had any other close friends besides her, she was the only one I used to spend all my free time with.</p><p>Anyway, while she was dealing with her stuff, I found myself spending most of the weekends at home alone</p><p>Then by chance I happened to be in the same class as Fatin, we got paired up during the school semester and we started talking. And at some point along the way we also started hanging out, and she introduced me to her "party animal life", so I got into her wide circle of popular friends</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>So the story is that you became popular only beacuse destiny made you collide with Fatin, but deep down you're just an uncool nerd like the rest of us?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Lol, yeah if you wanna put it that way</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You were just using Fatin then, you didn't actually enjoy her company</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>No, I didn't say that. I really liked being around Fatin, it's with her circle of friends that I didn't really feel like fitting in</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I'm confused. If you didn't fit in with the popular kids, how could you feel comfortable around Fatin</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Because there's more to her than meets the eye. Like, beneath all the clothes, and the spoiled attitude, she's actually really cool and easy going. She can be a very good friend if you get to know her better.</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I guess</p><p>I don't really know her,  we talked a few times and I got to some of her huge parties, but I never got the chance to actually have a proper conversation with her</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>And you thought I was the prejudiced one</p><p>How the tables have turned</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Lol, fair enough</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Well, what about you?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What about me</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You're the basketball team captain, you sure are popular thanks to it, and your reputation preceeds you, and yet I've never seen you hang out with the jocks</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>So you were spying on me 😏</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>🙄🙄</p><p>No. I notice things, I'm an observer.</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Sure Jan, whatever.</p><p>Anyway I don't know if you "noticed", but I'm not much of a social animal</p><p>And me and Marty go way, way back, she's the only person I trust</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I kinda had already figured that out</p><p>You may have some trust issues</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, well, grow up in the same environment I did and I bet you would have trust issues too</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I'm sorry. I wasn't judging, I was just saying</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I know, I know don't worry</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>So Martha is to you what Becca was to me</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>She's my soulmate. But like, in the most platonic way possible</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>It sure must be nice to have someone you've known for so long in your life, that they can like just see through you</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It is. Like, with Marty I don't even have to talk, she looks at me and she just knows what is going on</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, I get what you mean</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>That's why I never looked for anyother friends, I already have the best and I know that nobody could meet or ever top that kind of bond</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>It's not like you need to have the same bond with everybody, you can have other friendships that maybe won't be that strong, but that doesn't mean they're not worth it</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>No, but I'm not the kind person that settles for shallowness</p><p>I want the real deal</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I get that, and I feel the same, but if you don't give people a chance, how can you expect to form that kind of connection?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>.... I guess you might have a point about this.</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Just think about it</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It's not like I'm not trying, am I? I'm talking to you after all</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, that is really surprising</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What can I say? I wanna know what's beneath all the clothes, and the princess attitude and get to see the real Shelby Goodkind</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>What is it with everyone that keep calling me that?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Because you are</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I may be a bit of a "daddy's girl" but I'm not just some indoor princess</p><p>Did you know I go hunting?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>No, I didn't know But that doesn't change anything, you didn't lose the princess attitude</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>😒</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>The fact that you are able to murder animals though, it scares me a little if I'm being honest</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You should be, because I'm cleaning my rifle as we're speaking</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Mom come pick me up I'm scared</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>No one can save you</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Not even god?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Not even Him</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What if I pray?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Nope, too late. You are my prey</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Well, I tried</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Wow, you give up so easily?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yes, I don't even like this place</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Any last words?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Just tell Marty to take care of the dog after I'm gone</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You have a dog?? 🥺</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>No :)</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Now I'm beyond disappointed</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>That's how life works, get used to it</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I think I've never met someone so cynical</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I'm your first :)</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>And last, I hope</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>There's no fun in being optimistic all the time</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>There's no fun in expecting the worse from every situation either</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I disagree. If your expectations are low, you don't get disappointed. On the contrary, you might be positvely surprised</p><p>It can olny go one way</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Let's agree to disagree</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>That's what everyone says when they know they can't win an argument</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Too bad I didn't know we were arguing</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I'm always arguing</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Nah. You have all this "badgirl- always angry" attitude but deep down you're a softie</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, try and push my buttons and you'll see how soft I am</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Softie</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>No</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>🧁🧁🧁</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You are bad and I'm getting mad.</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You rhymed</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I always slay when it comes to wordsplay</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You're ridiculous</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You wish you had my talent</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>What talent?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You're making fun of me now, when I am rich and famous we'll see</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I wish you to be whatever you want to be</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You are so weird</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>No, you are</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You're no good at conversations</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>And you're projecting</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Wyd tonight?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I'm watching a movie</p><p>You?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Studying 😩</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Nerd</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I've got to keep the good grades</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I bet. Perfect straight A student, perfect family, perfect house, perfect car</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah well, and all of that for some reason doesn't seem to be enough</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Nothing</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You really shouldn't complain, a lot of people have it worse</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I know, thank you very much</p><p>I'm turning my phone off now, I have to study</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>See you tomorrow in class</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>See ya!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks had passed since that weird - but in a good way- friday when the girls hang out. Three weeks seemed like a short amount of time and yet everything had changed, just like that, in a split second.</p>
<p>The three of them started hanging out more and more often, every weekend, sometimes both friday and saturday and Dot frequently joined them. They also started having lunch together and organizing group studies in the school library, where most of the times all they did was throwing pencils and balled up papers at each other and giggling. </p>
<p>Toni and Shelby texted each other almost daily, if not, in between two or three days tops. Something strange was starting to grow between her, Martha, Shelby and Dot, close to friendship and yet not quite there; but they were definitely bonding.</p>
<p>Toni was thinking about all of that, while walking to literature class, her backpack on one shoulder and her gym bag for practice in her right hand, rushing because she was late, as usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry for being late Mr. Scott, my friend's car wouldn't start. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's ok miss Shalifoe, go to your seat, we were just about to start." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni walked fastly to her seat, right next to where Shelby was; the blonde girl looking stunning as always. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was that an excuse or was it true?" Shelby asked with a smirk of accusation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wouldn't know, I walked here. Martha skipped first period today," Toni answered, setting her things on the school desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He said he's going to question us about what we had to study and grade us." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? Are you kidding?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Well he grades us only if we get the answer right. If we don't, we'd have to write an essay to compensate." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck me," Toni groaned and began to go through her notes anxiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What, you didn't study?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did but not everything. I fell asleep." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That doesn't surprise me at all," Shelby teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up. I don't have time for this, I'm really busy with practice these days and I always get home exhausted." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni kept running through her notes, trying hardly to memorize the enormous quantity of things that she might have needed to know before Mr. Scott started questioning her classmates. The topic was the Romantic Age and the first generation of Romantic Poets. </p>
<p>Toni was nervous; she didn't want to have to write an essay, mostly because she was pretty bad at it but also because she didn't have the time to do it. She kept bouncing her leg making her and Shelby's desk jiggle. The blonde gave her a little bump with her elbow and whispered to stop it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Scott began questioning the front row, then moved to the second one and the third, following a straight order. Some of Toni's classmates weren't able to answer any of the questions, and got their names written down on the Professor's register note. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now Shelby's turn to answer, Toni beside her was sweating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Miss Goodkind, tell us something about the main motifs of the poem we analyzed in class." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And of course, Shelby answered perfectly, explaining in depth the themes and their allegorical meanings. </p>
<p>They had been studying Coleridge's most famous poem 'The rime of the ancient mariner', which Shelby liked very much because it had many religious symbols, as she had told Toni one time while they were texting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Miss Shalifoe, since your classmate mentioned it, what was 'the original sin', the action that convicted the Mariner?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm," Toni cleared her voice. She remembered something, but she hadn't had the chance to study the poem properly. "He killed the bird." </p>
<p>Some of the people in class chuckled, a small sign of amusement was also on Shelby's lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed. But it wasn't just a 'bird', it was a specific one that you should know." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni's mind went blank; she absolutely didn't remeber what type of bird it was, nor its name. She looked at her joined hands on the desk, trying to search for the answer until a whisper came to her ears, almost inaudible, but she had heard it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, it was the Albatross," Toni swiftly answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exaclty. And can you tell me with what 'weapon' was it killed?" </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>. Toni thought. No, she definitely didn't know the answer to that question. Then she glimpsed Shelby out of the corner of her eye and saw her sticking out onward her desk in order to be seen by Toni but not to be spotted by Mr. Scott; she mouthed something, adding a mimic of a cross with her two index fingers and articulating the second word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With a...cross-bow?" Toni was adressing Mr. Scott, hoping she had gotten Selby's hint right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's right." </p>
<p>Mr. Scott finally skipped to the next row and Toni could heave a sigh of relief; seemed like she wouldn't need to write the essay after all and she had Shelby to thank for that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks," she whispered, patting Shelby with her elbow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're welcome. Honeslty, that was almost too painful to watch, I had to do something about it."</p>
<p>The blonde answered poking her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After questioning everyone in the room, the lesson went on for another 30 minutes. When Mr. Scott dismissed the class at the end of it, everyone rushed out of the room, directed towards whatever other lesson they had to attend next. </p>
<p>Dot got up from her desk, which was on the row in front of Toni's and Shelby's "See you guys later," she waved, as she exited class. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What class do you have next?" Toni asked the blonde, while lifting her backpack on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chem, with Martha."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Say hi to her from me since I haven't seen her this morning." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, will do." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See you at lunch?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You bet." </p>
<p>Shelby winked and then smiled. Toni smiled back at her and gave her one last look before heading off her next class. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I swear to fucking God I hate this hell hole."</p>
<p>Dot groaned as she sat at the table where the three girls were eating lunch, rolling her eyes and slamming her palms on the counter. </p>
<p>Shelby jumped off her seat at the sound.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong? People suck, that's what's wrong!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can't argue with that," Toni sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God, I wanna punch that dick in the face!" Dot shouted, clenching her fists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby placed gently her silverware on the table and gave her full attention to Dot "Dottie calm down. What happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know about my.... business around school, right?" Dot lowered her voice as much as possible, in order not to be heard by the people sittong at the table next to theirs.</p>
<p>"Mmm yeah.." Shelby nodded, meanwhile Toni tried to suffocate a small giggle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I gave stuff on credit to some dickhead because he didn't have his money with him and now the fucking bastard refuses to pay me!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Typical. I bet he's white and rich. Those are usually the ones pulling out the shit attitude, " Toni stated in a grimace of disapproval. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what is your 'business around school'?" </p>
<p>Martha asked disoriented, not really knowing what they were referring to. The girls gave each other a quick surprised look, then Toni adressed her " She's kinda in the PR Marty. " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. That's cool."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls giggled for a second before Shelby drove the attention back to Dot's cause. </p>
<p>"Look Dottie, I know that you need the money and all, and I know you wouldn't do it if you actually didn't need to, but maybe it's time to cut it off? It's also your academic career we're talking about, I mean, it's risky." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As you said, I wouldn't do it if I didn't need to.</p>
<p>I fucking need the money Shelby and I don't have time to get a real job, so that's pretty much the only thing I can get an income from that pays the bills."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck man, I hate people. If you want, I can go face the asshole, beat him up, give him a lesson and get your fucking money." </p>
<p>The 3 girls all turned their face to meet Toni, who was already prepared to stand up and keep her word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Toni, don't start please," Martha was the voice of reason " Isn't there some other way? Like maybe try to have a civilized conversation with the guy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean... Not that I really know the douchebag, but maybe," Dot turned to Shelby "Shelbs, you could talk some sense to him and help me out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me? Why me?" The blonde asked with a visibly confused look on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because you know the guy, since he's your fucking ex-boyfriend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni laughed in hearing Dottie's words "This is fucking hilarious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, you mean Andrew? He doesn't use that stuff. He never did." </p>
<p>Shelby was clearly taken off-guard by Dot's accusation, but at the same time it wasn't something she could swear it didn't happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shelby open your eyes. Why would I lie about this, uh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not accusing you of lying I-" Shelby paused for a second before going on, shaking her head, in disbelief. </p>
<p>"I just find that very confusing, I see the guy every sunday at church. He never gave me that impression, even when we were together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He fucking cheated on you Shelbs, you shouldn't find it so hard to believe that he's buying from me. He's definitely not who you think he is." </p>
<p>Shelby lowered her head at Dot's blunt words, as the girl attempted a slight apology "Sorry, but it's true." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know? somehow my gut always knew that he was a dick. Here's my confirmation, " Toni said shifting her gaze between Dot and Shelby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He really is, he's a fucking moron, " Dot agreed back, meanwhile Shelby was still trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, let's just calm down. Yeah, Andrew is not exactly a saint but he's not the type of person that doesn't settle his debts. Really, I know him. So, maybe he just didn't have the money today, but I'm sure he will pay you back." She defended him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I can't sit around waiting for him to pay them off! I have fucking shit to buy. I need the money now, I can't wait any longer." </p>
<p>Dot, misty-eyed, was almost breaking up to tears; she rose up her hands to cover her face in discomfort. The girls felt really bad for her, they wanted to help in some way, but they didn't know how.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck dude, look if I wasn't so damn struggling with money too, I'd give you a loan." </p>
<p>Toni was really sorry for her. She knew far too well what it was like to be in that kind of situation. To feel helpless, powerless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How much does he owe you?" Shelby asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"About a 100 bucks. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jesus Christ! For how long have you been giving him things on credit?" Toni couldn't believe her ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It actually happened just one time, but he didn't buy just for him, it was more like a group thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll give you the money, just tell me when I can step by your house and I bring it to you" Shelby's tone was ultimately serious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? No Shelbs, I don't want charity." Dot shook her head firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not charity. I know Andrew and I'm sure that he will give you the money eventually. You'll give it back to me when you get paid. It's just a loan. And if he doesn't by the next week, I'll talk to him." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dot kept shaking her head in hesitation "I don't know Shelbs...." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please Dot, let me help." </p>
<p>Shelby looked at her straightly in the eyes, in the humblest and sincerest way possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright. Thanks mate, really." </p>
<p>Dot gave her a quick hug, then she looked at her phone and stood up "Fuck, I gotta go meet another client. See ya later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni was honestly surprised by how promptly Shelby was willing to help. She knew she was involved in all the church stuff, in voluntary work and foundraising, but she always thought that it was only to keep her "perfect christian" image on point and somehow it was in her own interest, like if she got something out of it. She never thought she would do it only because she really wanted to help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what does Dottie exactly do?" Martha brought back Toni from her thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>"She's in public realtions, but what does she do specifically?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby laughed at Martha's question "Martha, you didn't seriously believe that, did you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? You guys told me that!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni and Shelby started laughing loudly, while Martha was more and more confused and outraged "Hey, don't laugh at me!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni tried to stop her laugh, failing miserably "I' m sorry Marty, I thought you knew I was joking."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not understanding any of this" Martha shook her head, her face frowned in a pout. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Drugs Marty. She sells drugs, " Toni finally said, trying to keep a serious expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?? Are you serious?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How could you not know, basically the whole school knows." Shelby responded in a midst of wonder and amusement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're so naïve, " Toni made fun of her again, laughing and waving her head in disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not naïve. And stop laughing."</p>
<p> Toni reached out for her best friend and covered her in a sweet hug, placing a small kiss on her forhead,"You really are the purest creature living in this world, aren't you?"</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni was walking home from practice, it was nearly 6:30 pm; It was pretty late and the sky was getting darker. </p>
<p>She didn't mind walking home, even if usually it took her about 30 minutes of walk, but that evening it was cold and kinda scary. </p>
<p>Martha couldn't come pick her up, not that she asked her, because Toni wasn't about asking for favors like that, she didn't want to bother anyone, so she had to find her own way to get home. </p>
<p>She was wrapped up in her jacket, her gym bag in one hand, her backpack on her shoulders, proceeding slowly, when she saw the lights of a car flashing behind her. But she didn't turn around, she ignored the fact that the she had heard the car slow down beside her and she kept on walking. Then the car approached her, it was an electric blue mini cooper with tinted windows, slowing down until it stopped. The car window lowered down, revealing a familiar face at the driver seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Toni?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck, Shelby? You can't creep up on people lile that!" Toni said in a sigh of relief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Come on get in, I'll give you a ride."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There weren't any cars coming, not even in the opposite direction, but still, Shelby's car had stopped right in the middle of the road. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, but it's not a big deal, I can walk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Toni seriously, I'm going in the same direction as you. Get in before cars start coming."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni looked around in hesitance, but in the end she decided to accept the generous offer; she threw her sport bag in the backseat and entered the car, laying her backpack on the mat, in front of her feet. </p>
<p>"Thanks," she mumbled to Shelby, as the blonde took off her car again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problem, I was just getting back home from Dot's house. But you have to give me some directions, because I don't know where you live."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, it's easy, you just have to follow the main road for now, then I will tell you what crossroad to turn." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove in silence for a couple of minutes. Toni didn't mind the quietness, and it seemed like Shelby didn't either. But then she thought to make some light conversation, or at least try to, in order not to spend the entire ride in complete silence. </p>
<p>"It was kind of you," Toni said looking out of the car window "you know, helping Dot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's really nothing, besides I kinda owed her. She was there for me when none else was, it's the least I could do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby was looking straight ahead at the road. "I feel bad for her," She added after a few seconds, "I mean, because of her father and all. She has a big responsibility hanging on her, I admire her so much. I don't think I would be able to do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about her father?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby turned her face to look at Toni for the first time since she had entered the car. </p>
<p>"What, you don't know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Her father is sick, Toni. Like really, really sick, he's terminal. They gave him about two years to live and Dottie is the only one there taking care of him, since her mother left when she was little. That's why she is selling drugs around school, she's basically the only one providing for her family."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni felt an indescribable pain at the pit of her stomach in hearing that. A familiar sensation arose inside of her, something she had known for so long that she got used to it, without even realizing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit. I didn't know anything about it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It sucks. She should be living her life, focusing on school, enjoying her teens years, instead she directly skipped to the adult life. I don't know, it makes me think sometimes." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"About what?" </p>
<p>Toni sensed it was going to be one of those deep conversations about the meaning of life, and how God has a plan for all of us and stuff, the types of talks Shelby liked so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"About the fact that we all have our problems and they seem to us like the worst it could ever happen until you compare it to people who actually have it worse and realize how stupid you are for having even complained."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni thought about that one conversation they had over text, where she had basically told her she had no right to complain. She remembered feeling bad about it right after, as Marty always told her that the fact that there are people out there whose life is much shittier than yours, that doesn't make what you feel less relevant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but what is that quote about everyone fighting their own battle?" Toni put her harm on the side of the car window, making herself comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" 'Everyone is fighting a battle you know nothing about' ?" Shelby ansewerd, giving the other girl a confused look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly. I think that's the point. Everyone has their shit going on, it can be like the biggest problem of the world or the smallest, but every single person looks at it through their own eyes an experience. And that's it. There's no way to make a comparison, it's impossible to, other than unfair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby smiled in a midst of surprise and admiration for what Toni had just said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow. I totally didn't expect such a speech from you. I'm impressed." she admitted with a little giggle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you think my brain is capable of formulating reasonable and witty thoughts?" </p>
<p>The irony could be sensed in Toni's voice, as she turned her head to look at Shelby beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, on the contrary. I was surprised by the fact that you could think it that way... Since you're always teasing me about how privileged I am and how I don't have 'real problems' " </p>
<p>Shelby didn't mean it in an harsh way and Toni got that. It was just the way they worked, back and forth, something Toni was getting used to at. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just like to tease you a lot." Toni said with a wide grin on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby burst out laughing and shifted her gaze from the road to Toni's eyes "Yeah, I totally hadn't noticed that." </p>
<p>They both laughed before Toni interrupted them out of the blue, by telling Shelby she had to turn right at the croassroad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby stopped her car right in front of Toni's house, lights and engine still on. It was scarcely illuminated, and the area seemed pretty barren.</p>
<p>The house wasn't what it could be called a mansion, it was rather small and from outside it appeared to be old. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are your parents home?" Shelby asked, seing all the lights out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What, are you trying to get me to invite you in?" Toni smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby rolled her eyes and giggled "No, you idiot. It's just that the lights are out." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're always out." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The lights or your parents?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Both. And they're not my parents, I live here with my foster fam," Toni glanced down, looking at her feet, at the bottom of the fornt of her seat, where her backpack was placed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." </p>
<p>Shelby clearly didn't know what to say other than that, and the car was filled with an awkward silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't make it weird, Goodkind." Toni joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not." She answered with an awkward, polite smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes you are, but it's ok. I get that you are not used to hang with people like me. I would invite you in, but you already seem pretty scared in just being outside, I don't want to upset you more." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? No Toni, you got it all wrong. I just-" Shelby paused and looked at her hands in front of the steering wheel, trying to find the right words.</p>
<p>"I feel like I've been telling you things about my life in the past weeks and I'm realzing now that I don't know anything about you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's cause you're a self-absorbed, stuck-up princess." Toni mocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby rolled her eyes again, "Well, you're not much of a talker, and I don't even know what it is that I can ask you about your life without risking to be barked at." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What, are you afraid of me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not afraid. Just.. you're intimidating sometimes. I sense like you're a very private person who doesn't like to be asked questions." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sense right. But I'm not that bad, I mean, yeah sometimes I overreact but there's always a reason. If you come to ask me a question I don't wanna answer, I just tell you that. I won't - like- punch you in the face and then tell you to mind your own business."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both laughed at Toni's way to ease up the conversation, and the situation was a little more comfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it mean I can ask you about your parents, then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni laughed a little, "Nice try. Maybe some other time." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Allright, noted. No talking about feelings, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never talking about feelings."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni opened the door, got her backpack on her shoulder and got out of the car .</p>
<p>"Thanks a lot for the ride home," she smiled shyly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problem, really. I mean, at least something good comes out of my white privilege, am I right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni laughed at Shelby joke in amusement, "Yeah, you're definitely God's favorite."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shelby winked at Toni before she could close the door completely, and waved back at her with her hand. </p>
<p>She waited for Toni to get safely inside her house before starting the car and disappearing behind the corner of the main road. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>You left your gym bag in the backseat of my car</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>I was just about to text you </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>I'll bring it to school tomorrow</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Thanks. Try not to forget please, I have to wash my clothes</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>You're the one to talk. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Exactly, I'm suggesting, since I'm an expert in the forgetful lifestyle department</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Ok smartass. Don't worry, I left it in my car </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Clever girl :) </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>I know 😉</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Still thinking about the fact that you find me intimidating and how can I use it against you... </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>So far you've done great! Don't overthink it too much</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>You think? It should feel natural</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh it does, for sure </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>I wanna know why I'm intimidating</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Nice try. I won't say anything to you. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Is that so? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Yes. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>What if we compromise? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Define "compromise" </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>What does it take for you to tell me? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>You answering one personal question</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Ok. </p>
<p>But It can't be about my family. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Ok. I won't ask about that. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Well, go on then</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Who's Reagan? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>She's my ex</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh ok</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Why this question, Shelby? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>I was curious, that's all. Martha mentions her sometimes</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>You sure? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah, why else would it be</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>You knew I am gay, right? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Yes, kind of</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>So you had to make sure.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>I was just asking</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Is that a problem for you? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>No, it's not </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>You sure? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Yes, why are you asking? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Because I know you're involved with the church and I know how they feel about it</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>It's controversial. But it shouldn't be all black and white. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>I just wanna make sure that there's honesty. And if you think the same way they do, I wanna know that, I think it's my right to know </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>If I'm being completely honest, yes, there was a time I shared those same beliefs. </p>
<p>But not anymore</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>So you changed you mind, just like that</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Not out of the blue, things happened and I started to think with my own brain</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Ok. I hope you're telling the truth </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>I am. See? That's the reason why I find you a little intimidating</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>... Because I jump to conclusions too fast? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Also that. Mostly because I don't know how will you react, so I tend to choose what I say carefully</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Ok, but I think that's something you do with everyone and not just with me</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>True. But with you I stress about it more</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>You're not going to guilt trip me about who I am</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>I wasn't trying to, I was just being honest as you asked</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>This is me </p>
<p>Take it or leave it</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Don't worry, somehow I'll manage</p>
<p>I'm getting used to your grumpy and wary attitude</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Good, 'cause that ain't gonna change so soon</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>One day I will earn your trust. That's one of my goals in life</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<p>Add 'be less annoying' to that list</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>This is who I am, take it or leave it 😉</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p>
<p>😒</p>
<p>I'm going to sleep</p>
<p>Goodnight and don't forget my bag</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p>
<p>Don't forget your head! </p>
<p>Goodnight 😊</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this but I've been really busy. Fortunately I will update another one soon.<br/>Thank you all for reading and leave a comment if you want, I always appreciate it :)<br/>I hope you don't find the chapter too boring, I'm trying to build up the story slowly</p>
<p>That said, I wish you a great weekend! :*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Golden Trio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">TUESDAY - 9:25 p.m</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Martha added Toni and Shelby to the group chat</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Martha changed the group chat name into "The Golden Trio"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Hi guyssssssssssssss ❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What the fuck</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Hey there 💕</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What the hell Marty. You know I hate group chats</p><p>Why are you doing this to me?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Why doesn't that surprise me?</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>I thought it was time 😂 we can make plans to hang out</p><p>
  <strong>Tony:</strong>
</p><p>Shut up Goodkind</p><p>This is between me and Marty</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You are literally in a group chat</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, against my will</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Toni. Don't be rude. </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>It's ok Marty, I'm getting used to it</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Hey don't call her that. </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Uhm... What? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Only I can call her Marty </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Oh here we go again with the fits of jealousy</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Are you serious</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Dead serious. </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I didn't know you called dibs on names</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Now you know</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Well how should I call her? Should I adress her by her full name? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I don't care what you call her as long as it's not Marty. </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Oh please</p><p>Shelby don't listen to her</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>But Marty</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Toni grow up</p><p>
  <strong>Toni: </strong>
</p><p>:'(</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p><em>@Shelby</em>  we should add Dot too</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>There's literally 3 of us, why are you tagging her</p><p><strong>Shelby:</strong> </p><p>Oh right! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shelby added Dot to the group chat</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Hi Dottie 🥰</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Hi Dottieeeeeeeeee 😍😍😍😍😍😍</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>That kinda messes up the name of the group lol</p><p>
  <strong>Marty:</strong>
</p><p>Oooohhh </p><p>How'd you call it when it's not a trio but it has 4 people? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>.....a Tetrad? </p><p>
  <strong>Martha: </strong>
</p><p>Toni, no</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>A quartet </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>The golden quartet? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Well.... </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It sucks</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>What is this</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Our group chat! 😍😍</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Thank you for including me in the name fuckers</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Nooo Dottieee we're looking for the right oneeee</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shelby changed the group chat name into " The Golden Trio &amp; Dottie " </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Thanks a lot for making it worse Shelbs</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I'm sorryyy I couldn't come up with anything better</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Oh I can</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Toni changed the group chat name into" The Golden Trio &amp; the annoying Shelby "</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>.............. </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>HAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Toni! </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What? I like it, Dot likes it</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>You guys focus! We have to pick the right name! </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>The 4 horsemen of the apocalypse</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>That isn't creepy at all</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Fantastic 4?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Your nerd is showing</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>hahaha</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>The 4 little pigs? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Weren't there only just 3?</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Oh God please no</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I literally wanna take my eyes out rn</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>We should pick a name that represents us</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>The 4 losers? </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>The way I realte to it in so many ways</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>TONI! CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR A SECOND?? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>DON'T YELL AT ME</p><p><strong>Shelby:</strong> </p><p>Lol</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>This is hilarious</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I suggest to leave it like this</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>I agree</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You're teaming up aginst me now? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Of course we are</p><p>High five Dot🖐🏼  </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>🖐️</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Girls! Stop bullying Shelby</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It's like asking me to stop breathing</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>We can't, it's too funny</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Ok Shalifoe. I'll remember this next time Mr. Scott decides to pop quiz us again</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Oh-oh. Someone's screwed</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>But</p><p>Why are you only taking it out on me? Dot is involved too</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Beacuse, you actually started it. And because Dot doesn't need me to give her the answers in class</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Buuuuuurn</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I thought you were on my side??? </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Sorry, survival instinct</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>And then they have the audacity to ask me why I have trust issues</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I'm waiting for an apology</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah right. That's not happening</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Guess you'll deal with the consequences in class :) </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Princess of passive-aggressive</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Toni apologize!!!! </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What the hell no</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Toni!! </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Fine. I'm sorry Shelby, can you find in your heart the strenght to forgive me? :) </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Like you mean it!!!! </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You're a pain in the ass! </p><p>I'm sorry Shelby, I'll stop bullying you </p><p>For now</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Slightly Better</p><p>Now back to the name</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Guys I'll leave you up to it, I have to go</p><p>See you tomorrow ✌️</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Byeeeee see you tomorrow at lunch! 😍</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Bye Dottie 😘</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Bye dude</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>I have a creative block! </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I was thinking something like:</p><p>Martha &amp; Toni &amp; Shelby &amp; Dottie</p><p>Like the ones you see on the t-shirts? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>We could mash up all our names together</p><p>MarToShelDot</p><p>DoShelToMa</p><p>ToMarDolby</p><p>DoTonMaLby</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Oh God</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>I like Shelby's idea! </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You all don't appreciate my genius </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Or</p><p>M T S D</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Lol that makes me think of some kind of venereal disease</p><p>"let's have sex" </p><p>"but is it safe?" </p><p>"don't worry, my MSTD results were negative" </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Stop it Toni, it's decided</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Fine by me! </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Whatever</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Martha changed the group chat name into " M T S D " </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">WEDNESDAY - 6:37 p.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>So what are our plans on friday night? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I can't, I have a game on friday</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>I know 🙄🙄🙄🙄 I meant after the game</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I can't either this friday</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Nobody asked you to join</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Again, we're in a group chat</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Still no one invited you</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>If you put it that way.. Martha I officially invite you to have breakfast with me saturday morning. My treat</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Marty, she's using you to get to me</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>So we do nothing on friday night??? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Look, this' s going to be a hell of a week for me, between practice and homework</p><p>All I wanna do is sleep for 12 hours straight</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Ok but we can do something on saturday then? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Saturday's cool</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p><em>@Shelby </em>?  </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Jesus, why are you tagging her, there are 4 people here</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Don't provoke me Toni</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I was serious about having breakfast together</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>I have dance lessons until 11 am but I'm free after</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Brunch then</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>No one invited you</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What if I wanna go there by myself? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Excuse me, 'there' where, exactly? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>'there' as in whatever place you decide to go to have breakfast</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>We could eat and then hit the mall and go shopping</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I'm totally in</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Oh well, nevermind</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Come on Toniiiiiii</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Let me guess</p><p>She doesn't like shopping either</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It's just a super girly thing to do</p><p>Before you hit me with " but you're a girl" </p><p>I don't like doing girly things</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>It's not a problem though, because I didn't really ask you to come</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Marty did, her opinion is the only one that counts</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Except she didn't </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Oh enough you two! </p><p>Can we just talk about saturday?? Like please</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Sorry 🙏🏻</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I will come only if Dot comes too. These are my terms. </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Guys I'm sorry I couldn't keep up </p><p>Sum up? </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Saturday. Brunch and then shopping at the mall</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>I sure won't shop given my money situation atm, but I can try to give you my humble opinion on your outfit picks </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I was thinking we leave them do their things while we hit the ps4 station in the electronics</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Even better</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I knew I could count on you </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Always </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Let's say wee meet there about 11:40 ? </p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>I have to get back to pick Toni up from my dance class, so I think it would take us a little to get there</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>No Marty, don't worry, I'll get the bus</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>I can come pick you up if you want</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It's not a problem really, I don't want to bother</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Dude, I'm being nice</p><p>Just take the fucking offer and shut up</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Jesus, allright there's no need to be aggressive</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Nice</p><p>You're gonna love the ride 'cause I play the best music in the planet</p><p>You' ll see</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I bet you're one of those fanaticals who play the stereo so loud you can hear it from a hundred miles away</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Damn right! Good music needs to be heard</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>At leas it's not Taylor Swift, I hope</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Absolutely not! Dude! Who do you think I am? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Don't start with the Taylor Swift hate or I'm gonna get pissed</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Oh-oh we pushed the princess' buttons</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I'm sooooooo scared</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You can make fun of me all you want but if you trash the Queen there'r gonna be some serious consequences</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>I love Taylor Swift</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>God, wasn't enough having to put up with one Taylor Swift fan, now it's two of them</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Beware, they grow like mushrooms </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Hahahahaahahah</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Martha I'm so glad I have you ❤️</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Awwww 💕💕💕 SAME ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Ugh get a room</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Don't be jealous Toni</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You're a terrible best friend, you know that?</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>I think I'm quite the opposite</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I hate when you're right</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>You hate everything </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Fair enough</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You two are so cute</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Like an old married couple</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>No, that would be Shelby and Toni with their ongoing bickering</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Hahahhahhaha fuck </p><p>so legit!</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Not even in a million years</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>You know what they say </p><p>Sour grapes</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Not me. She's not even close to my type</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>At least we agree on something</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>Like I said : an old married couple</p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>Hahahahahhahhaha totally</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Enough </p><p>I'm done listening to your delusional shit</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I have math waiting for me so</p><p>See y'all tomorrow ❤️</p><p>
  <strong>Martha:</strong>
</p><p>See ya in chem! </p><p>
  <strong>Dot:</strong>
</p><p>I've shit to do too</p><p>ttl guys 👋</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual, thanks to those who took the time to leave a comment (it means a lot &lt;3 ), and thanks to all of you for reading. I don't know how long it'll take me to update this ( crazy days!), but I hope to get on it soon.<br/>I wish you all a nice week :*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni and Dot were waiting for Marty and Shelby at their usual spot in the cafeteria.<br/>The two were small talking about Dot's obsession for survival shows, which she usally watched with her father, a recurring activity that made her affirm, with quite too much confidence, that she would be 'totally fine living all alone on a desert island with only nature to sustain her physiological needs'. Toni never liked small talks, she found them unnecessary other than boring; better shut up if you have nothing to say. But this kind of small talk wasn't so bad, she found herself quite pleased by Dot's funny humor and ability to joke about everything.</p><p>From across the room, they finally spotted the girls they were waiting for, followed by other two girls who couldn't look more diffrent from one another, in spite of them being twins.<br/>The Reid sisters. Not actually high school royalty, not even considered to be popular kids, expecially Nora, who most of the time could be spotted sitting alone in the library, nose buried in some book; and yet not 'uncool' enough to be considered social outcasts, since their parents were pretty influential figures.<br/>Toni didn't really know Nora, they never actually talked, but she had had a conversation with Shelby involving her, not so long ago. Shelby had in fact told her that, if she had ever needed some tutoring for precalc, biology or any other school subject, Nora was the perfect student to ask. She was smart, patient and, in Shelby's words, 'a better teacher than any other professor teaching at this school'.<br/>As far as it concerned her sister Rachel, Toni knew about her enough: she was a diver champion, too focused on training and working her ass out to olympics to enjoy her teens, usually moody and sometimes over the edge of aggressive, and not exactly someone that could be considered a 'friendly kid', following the rumors at school. Yeah, her and Toni had one or two things in common, but Toni for sure respected how incredibly determined she was.</p><p>"Hey there!" Shelby tweeted, making herself comfortable at the table seat " This is my math tutor, Nora, and her sister Rachel."</p><p>Nora smiled shyly at Toni and Dot who were now introducing themselves, meanwhile Rachel shrugged and sat down on her chair responding with a neutral "Hi".</p><p>Apparently, the twins had unexpectedly joined them for lunch on that day, because the four of them had been assigned a group research for their chemistry class. They kept discussing over their chem project during the entire lunch break, leaving Toni and Dot almost zero chances to speak or join the conversation.</p><p>When they got up to put their trays back in the pile of dirty dishes, Toni noticed Shelby fasting her pace in order to be walking beside her.</p><p>"Are you going back home with Martha after practice?"</p><p>"No, she has her dance lessons after school, so she can't wait here 'til 6."</p><p>"I was asking because I've drama club this afternoon, so If you need a ride home I'm happy to drive you."</p><p>"That's surprisingly nice of you."</p><p>"What can I say?" Shelby winked and gave her a lopsided smile "I'm a very nice person."</p><p>"Careful there, Goodkind. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you have a weird crush on me or something."</p><p>The blonde chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, keep dreaming, Shalifoe."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">THURSDAY - 7:03 p.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[picture of Toni's gym bag]</em> </strong>
</p><p>Come on, you did it on purpose this time</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Fuck me </p><p>I swear to god this week is the worst! </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I mean, at this point I might as well wash your clothes while I'm at it</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Maybe your maid, what's her name? Lupe? Could do it for me, and wash my jersey along with the 100 pillows on your bed</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>My pillows are of diffrent colors, your jersey's black. No way they go together</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>She knows how to do her laundry, ladies and gentlemen </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Of course I do, I'm leaving for college soon</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Always thinking ahead</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>As it should be! </p><p>Are you nervous for tomorrow's game? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Not really. I just want this week to be over. </p><p>I practiced twice as hard, without counting the nights spent doing my homework</p><p>I have like 50 hours to catch up on sleep</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>What time is the game? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>We start 7:00 p.m.</p><p>Why? Are you coming? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Even if I'm not a fan of basketball, I'd sure rather be at the game than go over the pageant dresses I have to choose for the next contest</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Oh but you love shopping so much! Don't you? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Touché</p><p>I do love shopping when it's for fun. </p><p>Choosing the perfect outfit for pageants... Not so much fun. It makes me anxious</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You literally signed up for that</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I know but that was before</p><p>And now I have to keep going, I can't disappoint my family</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Have you tried to talk to them about it? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Not yet. There's a lot to talk about but we're kinda on the outs right now. I don't wanna take chances</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I think if they love you, they're supposed to understand</p><p>Maybe they surprise you</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>They love me yes, but a lot have happened and I really don't think that now is the right time to weight this on them too</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Sorry but I don't get it. You don't want to do pageants anymore, it's not like you murdered someone. Whatever happened before, it's your life and they love you and want the best for you, so I think they'd understand</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>It looks that simple but it isn't. It's not about pageants, they never forced me into that, I chose it. But right now things are pretty unsteady and I'm on a leash and I don't wanna risk upsetting them more</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Jesus, what did you do? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>That can be classified as a personal question, which now I decide not to answer</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Straightforward, I like it. It's ok, you don't have to tell me. </p><p>Just, FYI, I'm a good listener</p><p>Or reader, in this particular case</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>Thank you, I've come to notice that</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I'm glad you have 😎</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Quiet people are always the best listeners</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>And chatty people are completely the opposite</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Hey! I see what you're doing there</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What? Guilty conscience? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I'm a good listener, you just won't give me a chance</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>That's because I don't trust you</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Ok. So why should I trust you? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>... Good point. </p><p>Ok, taking that back, rephrasing:</p><p>That's 'cause I don't trust you, YET</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>The question still stands</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>But you don't trust me, as a matter of fact. You won't tell me what 'terrible thing' you did</p><p>I'd say we're on the same level of trust</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>That's not because I don't trust you, it's because it's personal and private and I'm not ready to talk about it just now</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I understand it and I respect it. </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Still... You don't trust me. </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It's not you, really. It's how I am and all I know is that when you give your trust easily, you get kicked in the ass as a reward</p><p>Metaphorically speaking</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Like I said not so long ago... Trust issues. </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, no shit</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I don't get it tho</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You say you don't trust people easily, which means that it gest a lot of time for you to trust someone you've recently met, but at the same time you don't like small talk, nor 'shallow' relationships</p><p>Don't you think it's a little paradoxical? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Goodkind, believe me. I've been stuck with me my whole life and even I don't get how my brain works most of the time</p><p>So, if you're trying to psychoanalyze me... Well, good luck</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Don't we all feel like that, tho? </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I suppose. But I bet my ass there are people out there who know exctly who they are and how to deal with the shit going on inside their head</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You're probably right lol but they kinda seem boring</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Maybe from the outside they do, but I sure as hell know I would love to be as well adjusted as they are</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Well, amen to that</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>So, we stated we prefer boring but well adjusted to interesting but messy</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Oh-oh. 4th thing in common, Shalifoe</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Shit. Now I officially relate to you as a friend</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I think that because of this upgrade in our acquaintance, I deserve a little bonus</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>.....and what's that? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You know I love questions.. </p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Fine. Just one. And try not to blow it</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I want to know something you've never told anyone before. It doesn't have to be deep, it can be stupid or shallow, as long as it's a secret</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Ok. I have a secret place that I've never told anyone about, where I go when I'm angry or upset to... Well, let's say to let it all out</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Not even Martha knows?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Not even her, just me. And now, you. </p><p>Even though I just told you I have one, not where it is so.. I think my batcave's location is safe</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I'm very intrigued but also awfully scared..? Like, what do you do out there? Do you murder animals.. People?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Funny you would say that, since you're the one hunting innocent creatures and acting so guilty about some unspeakable secret</p><p>It's nothing dangerous, at least not for other living beings inhabiting this planet</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>... Is it dangerous for you?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Nah, I wouldn't say that</p><p>I mean, sure there could be risks but.. I use precautions</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Responsible. How unexpected</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>There's a lot you don't know about me</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I would if you hadn't trust issues</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Now you have to give me something back tho</p><p>Come on, spill. Tell me one of the deepest secrets buried inside princess Goodkind's closet</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Easy. I hate pageants</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Oh come on! You've already told me that!</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, but that's something I've never told anybody.</p><p>One secret for one secret</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You are cheating.</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I'm not but If you want, I can tell you something you don't know, but others might</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Fine, I'll take whatever</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I used to play soccer in middle school</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What? You? The pageant queen? NO WAY</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>There's more to it, me and Dottie were on the same team and her father coached us</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>God please, pleaseeeee tell me you have a video, or a pic or something</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Maybe I have something</p><p>Wait</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[poor quality video of 11 year old Shelby playing soccer]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>NO WAY HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA</p><p>Please</p><p>This is the best thing I've seen all day</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, I wasn't so good at that either</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You're not into sports, I see</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Not the ones that involve a ball. Exception made for those you play at the beach, which I rather tolerate</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Tell me one sport you like</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I don't know why, but I was always keen on rock climbing.</p><p>Or something outdoors, that has to do with nature, like hiking.</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Mmm wouldn't have guessed in a million years that someone like you could be into something like that</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>God built us to contain moltitudes, Toni</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Oh here we go again with the church preaching</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Lol no, no preaching for you today my friend</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>How merciful</p><p>I can't stop watching that video by the way 😂</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I consciously sent it to you so.. My bad. I should've known you would tease me about it forever</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Damn right I will! Until the very end of your days and mine</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Typical</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>God, I wanna send this to the group chat sooo baad</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Oh God please</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>It's not so funny if I'm laughing about it on my own! </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Speaking of the group.... Did Martha tell you that she invited Nora and Rachel to come with us on saturday?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What? The twins?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>She didn't tell me but I'm not surprised. That's just how she is. She meets someone new and she's ready to jump up on the ' let's be friends ' train just like that </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, I love that about her. She makes everything seem so easy and simple</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, me too. Even though sometimes I wish she'd open her eyes, you know...And stopped seeing the world through rose-colored glasses</p><p>That's her best quality, but also her biggest flaw</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>It can backfire sometimes</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yes, definitely. And guess who ends up being hurt? Her</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>You're very protective over her</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Of course I am. She's my sister</p><p>Some of us are born with them, I chose mine</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>That's one of your qualities</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>What? You mean being extremely jealous and overprotective?</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I mean giving all of yourself to the people you love. Because that's what you do, right?</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>I guess. I've never really thought about it</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>That's what I see</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>..... I'm not used to compliments, I don't know how to respond to that</p><p>Thanks? </p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Lol yes or usually you give one back but I'd never ask of you to do such thing</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Good, 'cause I'm utterly bad at it</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>It's ok, some of us are nice and some of us aren't </p><p>It's a big wide world</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Hey! Well now I have to give you one just to prove you wrong on what you've just said</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>I won't take any compliments from you if they're fake</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>You're not as annoying as I thought. And kinda nice to talk to. </p><p>That's all I'm gonna say and you better not make me regret it</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Lol don't worry, I won't tell anyone</p><p>Thank you by the way ❤️</p><p>
  <strong>Toni:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, yeah don't get used to it</p><p>
  <strong>Shelby:</strong>
</p><p>Oh no, how could I ever? 😉</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we go again! As you can see, I'm slowly trying to introduce the other characters in the story dynamic, but I don't wanna rush it too much, so I'm trying to give it the proper time.<br/>Anyway, with the risk of sounding redunant, I still wanna thank you all for reading and commenting and let you know that I'm always glad to read your opinions about this ❤️<br/>Get used to my repetitiveness, because you will always find my thanks at the bottom notes :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>